


Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 3 - Strength

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 3 - prompt : Strength</p><p>Matt believes he get's his strength from one place, but events make him change to find a different strength.</p><p>Spoilerish if not familiar with the Daredevil TV series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 3 - Strength

 

Matt thought he got his strength from avenging. The first time he slipped on his black sweatpants and hoodie, and tied that mask over his eyes all he thought about was avenging that little girl as he beat her father. He continued avenging and his strength grew. Every time he saved someone he felt a bit stronger. Trafficking victims from the Russian, tourist being robbed, girls ambushed by predators in the dark corners of Hell's Kitchen. They all made him stronger.

Until Claire was taken. He felt his strength stripped bare and realized just how mortal he really was. He started losing his strength as he held her in that shithole of a garage as she wept, when he took her home, when he dressed her wounds, when he let his guard down and kissed her. It bottomed out that night when she said that he was not the kind of man she could love.

Fisk, the city, his friends pain, everything was breaking him and taking his strength.

Matt realized that he couldn't get his strength from avenging. Because it would never be enough. He could never save everyone. He couldn't even save himself.

Now he finds strength in the small things. Karen's murky coffee and her beautiful voice. The way no matter how much he fucks up Claire will always patch him up, and give him the advice he doesn't want to hear but needs to. The way Foggy can make him laugh. The way Father Lantom cares for him when he shouldn't. And those brief moments when he feels on the brink to finding a peace with God.

It may not amount to much, but slowly he feels they are giving him strength to go on again.

 

 


End file.
